in_the_heights_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
96,000
96,000 is the 7th song on the soundtrack. Writing Process * When asked how long it took for him to write 96,000, Lin responded, "Hard to say. The 1st version was Usnavi, Sonny, Lincoln (!), GP, Benny, Vanessa in bodega. Then we expanded to the neighborhood & it grew." https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/839938100017119232 Filming *Filming happened on June 12, 2019. Gallery Corey and Anthony filming 96000 June 12 bts.png Corey and the boys 96000 bts.png Corey Gregory Anthony filming 9600 bts.png Pool filming 17 June 4.jpg Pool filming 17 June 3.jpg Pool filming 17 June 2.jpg Pool filming 17 June 1.jpg Lyrics https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-96000-lyrics USNAVI Ninety-six thousand! SONNY/BENNY Damn! USNAVI Ninety-six thousand! SONNY Dollars? Holler! USNAVI Ninety-six thousand! spoken Yo, somebody won! USNAVI Ninety-six thousand! BENNY Yo, If I won the lotto tomorrow Well, I know I wouldn’t bother goin’ on no spendin’ spree I pick a business school and pay the entrance fee! Then maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll stay friends with me! I’ll be a businessman, richer than Nina’s daddy! Donald Trump and I on the links, and he’s my caddy! My money’s makin’ money, I’m goin’ from po’ to mo’ dough! Keep the bling, I want the brass ring, like Frodo! USNAVI Oh no, here goes Mr. Braggadocio Next thing you know, you’re lying like Pinocchio— BENNY Yo, if you’re scared of the bull, stay out the rodeo! PETE Yo, I got more hoes than a phone book in Tokyo! USNAVI Ooh, you better stop rappin’, you not ready It’s gonna get hot and heavy And you already sweaty— PETE Yo-yo-yo! Yo! USNAVI Yo! I’m sorry is that an answer? Shut up, go home and pull ya damn pants up! As for you, Mr. Frodo of the Shire— 96 G’s ain’t enough to retire BENNY C'mon, I’ll have enough to knock your ass off its axis! USNAVI You’ll have a knapsack full of jack after taxes! SONNY Ninety-six thousand! CLAUDIA, spoken Ay, alabanza! SONNY Ninety-six thousand! spoken No me diga! SONNY Ninety-six thousand! spoken I never win shit! SONNY Ninety-six thousand! BENNY For real, though, imagine how it would feel goin’ real slow Down the highway of life with no regrets And no breakin’ your neck for respect or a paycheck For real, though, I’ll take a break from the wheel and we’ll throw The biggest block party, everybody here It’s a weekend when we can breathe, take it easy NEIGHBORS Yo! Ma, it’s me, check my tickets! CARLA Check one two three What would you do with ninety-six G’s— DANIELA Who me? CARLA I mean if it’s just between you and me— DANIELA Esa pregunta es tricky! CARLA I know DANIELA With ninety-six G’s I’d start my life with a brand new lease Atlantic City with a Malibu Breeze CARLA And a brand new weave! DANIELA Or maybe just bleach... VANESSA Y’all are freaks. spoken Yo, I’m just sayin’... (sung) It’s silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals You really want some bread? Then go ahead create a set of goals And cross them off the list as you pursue ‘em And with those ninety-six, I know precisely what I’m doin’ VANESSA What'chu doin’? USNAVI What’m I doin? What’m I doin? It takes most of that cash just to save my ass from financial ruin Sonny can keep the coffee brewin’ I’ll spend a few on you ‘Cause the only room with a view is a room with you in it And I could give Abuela Claudia the rest of it Just fly me down to Puerto Plata, I’ll make the best of it! You really love this business? SONNY No USNAVI Tough, Merry Christmas You’re now the youngest tycoon in Washington Hiznits! SONNY Yo! With ninety-six thousand, I’d finally fix housin’ Give the barrio computers with wireless web browsin’ Your kids are livin’ without a good edjumication Change the station, teach 'em about gentrification The rent is escalatin’ PETE What?! SONNY The rich are penetratin’ PETE What?! SONNY We pay our corporations when we should be demonstratin’ PETE What?! SONNY What about immigration? PETE What?! SONNY Politicians be hatin’ PETE What?! SONNY Racism in this nation’s gone from latent to blatant COMMUNITY Oooooh! SONNY I’ll cash mmy ticket and picket, invest in protest Never lose my focus 'til the city takes notice And you know this man! I'll never sleep Because the ghetto has a million promises for me to keep! spoken You are so cute! spoken I was just thinking off the top of my head. spoken Ninety-six K: Go. VANESSA If I win the lottery, you’ll never see me again USNAVI Damn, we only jokin’, stay broke then VANESSA I’ll be downtown Get a nice studio, I'll get out of the barrio VANESSA If I win the lottery You’ll wonder where I’ve been BENNY For real, though Imagine how it would feel goin’ real slow, Down the highway of life with no regrets, And no breakin’ your neck for respect or a paycheck— VANESSA I’ll be downtown, See you around, If I win the lottery, You won’t see a lot of me! I’ll be downtown, See you around! WOMEN Why-oh! VANESSA Around! WOMEN Why-oh! BENNY For real though, I’ll take a break from the wheel And we’ll throw, The biggest block party Everybody here, A weekend When we can breathe, take it easy, For real though, imagine how it would feel Goin’ real slow, Down the highway of life with no regrets And no breakin’ your neck for respect or a paycheck, For real though, I’ll take a break from the wheel And we’ll throw the biggest block party everybody here, A weekend when we can breathe, take it Easy USNAVI Yo! It’s silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals, You really want some bread? Then go ahead Create a set of goals, And cross 'em off the list as you pursue ‘em, And with those ninety-six I know precisely what I’m doin’ Yo! It’s silly when we get into These crazy hypotheticals, You really want some bread? Then go ahead Create a set of goals, Cross ‘em off the list as you pursue ‘em And with those ninety-six I know precisely what I’m doin’ Yo! It's silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals, You really want some bread? Then go ahead Create a set of goals, Cross ‘em off the list as you pursue ‘em, And with those ninety-six I know precisely what I’m doin’! And with those ninety-six I know precisely what I’m doin’! Yo! COMMUNITY Ninety-six thousand CARLA No me diga! COMMUNITY Ninety-six thousand DAN/CAR/SN No me diga! COMMUNITY Ninety-six thousand DAN/CAR/SN No me diga! COMMUNITY Why-oh! WOMEN Check one two three MEN And with the dollah dollah W With ninety-six G’s M We get to hollah hollah W Between you and me M We rock the hot Impala COMMUNITY Why-oh! W/M With ninety-six G’s M We movin’ on tomorrah W A brand new lease M We rock beyond mañana W A Malibu Breeze… MEN We drop the mama drama We stop at the Bahamas! We drink piña coladas! Poppin' lockin' up the block Drop it like it’s hot! VANESSA I’ll be downtown! USNAVI/BENNY/SONNY We could pay off the debts we owe! VANESSA/CARLA/DANIELA We could tell everyone we know! USNAVI I could get on a plane and go! USNAVI/BENNY/SONNY We be swimmin’ in dough, yo! VANESSA/GRAFFITI PETE/MEN No tip-toein’ We’ll get the dough ‘n’ WOMEN/MEN Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! Who-oaa! ALL Once we get goin’ We’re never gonna Stop tip-toein’ We’ll get the dough an’ Once we get goin’ We’re never gonna— PIRAGUA GUY/ DANIELA/CARLA/ VANESSA Ninety-six thousand Ninety-six thousand Ninety-six thousand COMMUNITY We’ll get the dough ‘n’ Once we get goin’ GRAFFITI PETE What?! What?! What?! What?! COMPANY We’ll get the dough ‘n’ Once we get goin’ We’re never gonna stop! Trivia References Category:Songs